Mam'zelle Alice Potter
by Jonkille
Summary: On m'a dit, que l'on aurait du mourir cette nuit la, tout les deux comme nos parents. On ma dit que j'avais de la chance d'être en vie, que je lui doit tout et qu'un jour à mon tour je devrais le protéger. Lord Voldemort n'épargne personne, mais je ne peux pas comprendre je suis trop jeune. Tous ça on me la racontée... Mais où est il ce frère à qui je dois la vie ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Lettre d'admission

Certaine personne ce demande peu être comment s'occupe une jeune sorcière. Et bien moi un 30 juillet la veille de mes onze ans, je tourne en rond, je m'ennui dans ma chambre d'enfant. Ça fais des jours que je l'attends, ma lettre d'admission qui marquera mon entrée dans le monde magique. J'ai attendu ça toute les vacances d'été, toute ma vie en faite. Tout les étés depuis que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que veulent dire les mots collège, apprendre et rentrée scolaire. Je passais mes heures à ma fenêtre, ou mieux sur le chemin de traverse à observer les gens qui se précipie de magasins en boutique pour acheter leur fourniture. Je soupir, vivement que cette lettre arrive que je puisse enfin faire partie de cette foule d'élève qui se presse dans les aller pour acheter parchemin, baguette et chaudrons. Je m'approche de la vitre, il fait sombre et à cette heure les rue sont déserte. J'aperçoit uniquement mon reflet dans la vitre. Mes cheveux roux sont emmêler, comme toujours, je grimace. Un garçon m'avait un jour dit que mes yeux étais vert comme un crapaud ça m'avais beaucoup vexer et il va sans dire qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la manche de son pull en feu. Ma grand mère qui m'accompagnait au parc, c'était beaucoup fâchée, je l'ai rarement vue aussi en colère.

- CHÉRIE !

- Oui Maman ? criais je depuis ma chambre, arrachée à mes pensée.

- Tu a du courrier.

Du courrier ? La lettre… L'école… Poudlard ! Je dévale les escaliers, et déboule en trombe dans la cuisine.

- C'est de poudlard ?! Dis-je en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

- Oui.

Alice Potter

Chez Mavarol

16 chemins de traverse

Londre

Cher Mademoiselle Alice Potter,

Vous êtes inscrite depuis votre naissance à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La rentrée sera le 1 septembre et le train Poudlard expresse partira de la vois 9,3/4 à 11h00 précise. Nous vous laissons ci-dessous la liste des fournitures scolaires. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée.

Collège Poudlard - école de sorcellerie

Uniforme

Liste de vêtements donc les première année devront être obligatoirement équipée :

1)Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2)Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3)Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4)Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argents)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

—Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette

-Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

-Magie théorique de, Adalbert Lasornette

-Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emerique G. Changer

-Mille herbes et champignons magique, de Phyllida Augirolle

-Potions magiques, Arsenius Beaulitron

-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique, de Norbert Dragonneau

-Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitur

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1télescope

1balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emportée une chouetteOu un chat Ou un rat Oou un crapaud.

-Je pourrait avoir un chouette !

-Peuvent avoir, c'est facultatif, Répondit maman.

-Maieu S'il te plait…

-On ira voir au magasin.

-Yes ! On y va tout de suite ?!

-Enfin Alice tu as vue l'heure !

- Je plaisantais… Je peux attendre que papa rentre pour aller me coucher ?

- Autorisation accordé ! Aide moi à essuyer la vaisselle alors...

Poudlard ! Ton les enfants du monde de la sorcellerie attendent avec impatience de recevoir leur lettre ! Ça signifie que l'on est grand, que l'on va avoir une baguette et apprendre a faire de la magie pour de vrai. Tout le monde a hâte d'aller à Poudlard, les parents ne cesse de répéter que leur année d'école était les plus belle de leur vie, pas de problème, pas d'ennui juste la vie qui s'écoulais. Mais quand on n'a que 10 ans, (presque onze !) Poudlard c'est le début de la vie, c'est la liberté ! C'est ( je l'espère) nos premières vrai amitiés pas juste celle de babin qui se croise de temps en temps au parc, c'est nos premier amour, il parait, mais vraiment embrasser un garçon sur la bouche ?! Beurk ! Mais c'est surtout apprendre a jeter des sorts en tout genre et plein d'autre chose comme voler. Dans le monde moldu les enfants vont à l'école bien plus tôt. Dans mon monde l'école commence à onze ans, et c'est normal. Mais avant on est seul, surtout quand comme moi on à uniquement un papa et une maman souvent occuper à travailler… Moi j'avais été priver de mon frère à la naissance. Alors Poudlard pour moi c'était comme le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire

Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

La porte d'entrée claque. Je me précipite dans le couloir pour voir rentrer mon père épuisé par sa journée de travail… J'imagine qu'être directeur du laboratoire des plantes et des créatures magiques protégées et en voie d'extinction ne doit pas être reposant tout les jours. Certes, j'avais de la chance d'avoir des parents, une chance qui n'était pas donnée à tout le monde, mais parfois j'aurais voulu égoïstement qu'ils ne travaillent pas autant et qu'ils passent plus de temps avec moi… Ma mère étant directrice de la communication à Grigotts et mon père toujours à faire des testes sur ses plantes, j'étais absolument ravie qu'ils ai pu prendre une journée de congé pour mes onze ans.

- Papa ! Criais je en me jetant dans ses bras.

- Alice ma chérie, dit il tentant de supprimer la fatigue de sa voix, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui bien sûr… Même si… J'ai quelque peu cassé un carreau de la salle de bain… Révélais je après un cour temps d'hésitation (de toute façon maman avait promit de le lui dire si je ne le faisais pas…)

- Oh bien… Attends tu as QUOI !? Alice ! Qu'as tu encore inventé ?

- Hé bien disons que… C'était plus une expérience scientifique qu'autre chose… Je me dépatouillais comme je le pouvais dans mon explication. En faite je me demandais simplement si, en plus de faire léviter un objet anodin, comme par exemple le savon ; si il était éventuellement possible de s'en servir comme projectile… Voyant son regard j'ajoutais précipitamment, regarde ! J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard !

- Ne change pas de sujet jeune fille, tu auras bientôt onze ans et ce n'est certainement pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que tu n'es pas en mesure de contrôler ta magie !

- Papa ! Ma lettre pour l'école ! Ça n'arrivera qu'une seule fois !

- Je vais sans doute faire abstraction de tes enfantillages pour aujourd'hui, félicitation ma grande fille.

- Une grande fille qui va aller au lit, dit la voix douce de ma mère appuyée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, et qui va laisser son père fatigué manger !

- Plus ...

- On écoute sa mère !

- Beurk, dis je en voyant mon père aller déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de ma mère.

Heureusement qu'ils n'y mettaient pas la langue… Dégoutant. J'embrassais mes deux parents avant de monter l'escalier en bois qui menait jusqu'à ma chambre sous les combles. Cependant ayants surpris leurs regards anxieux et inhabituels sur moi je trainais ostensiblement dans les escaliers, me permettant de saisir des brides de conversation… "Certaines choses dont elle ne doit pas être au courant…" "Difficile… Peu faire confiance à Dumbledore"

Arrivée dans ma chambre je m'allongeais sur mon lit, pour contempler le plafond et ses vielles poutres apparentes. Ma chambre était installée dans l'ancien grenier, j'y grimpais par un petit escalier en bois puis je rentrais par une trappe. J'aimais bien le faite qu'elle soit un peu coupée du reste de la maison, du reste du monde. Une fenêtre me permettais de grimper sur le toit le soir. Mes soirée à rêver en regardant les étoiles emballée dans ma couette allaient me manquer à poudlard.

Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour me perdre dans mes songes. Pourquoi mon père avait il fait une drôle de tête quand je lui avais montré ma lettre ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait il autant et qu'est ce que je ne devais pas savoir ?…

S'agissait il encore une fois de tout ce mystère autour du drame de ma famille ? De ma vrai famille je veux dire… C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été vague à ce sujet… Alice Potter… Et non Alice Prewett… Rousse et non pas blonde… On m'a dit, que l'on aurait du mourir cette nuit là, tout les deux comme nos parents. On m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'être en vie, que je lui dois tout, et qu'un jour à mon tour je devrais le protéger. Lord Voldemort n'épargne personne, mais je ne peux pas comprendre je suis trop jeune. Tous ça on me l'a raconté… C'est arrivée un soir, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom les avait prit en chasse tout les deux. Pourquoi ? Personne n'avait sut (ou voulut ?) me le dire. Même mon parrain en parlait très peu, pourtant il les avait connu non ? Il est entré, et a tué mes deux parents, ils ont résisté mais personne de ceux qu'il avait décider de tué s'en sont échappés… Personne sauf… Quand il a dirigé sa baguette sur lui il a été détruit. De la même manière qu'il avait détruit notre vie. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi… Mais dans toutes les maisons dans toutes les chaumières magique ont fêtaient la fin de Lord Voldemort… Qui n'a jamais dit que le malheur des uns fais le bonheur des autres ? C'est ainsi que la petite Alice Potter c'est vue confier à Jared et Chloé Prewett tandis que… Je ne connaissais pas la fin de cette histoire… Où était il ce frère à qui je devais la vie ? À qui avais il été confié ? Pourquoi avions nous été séparés ? Pourquoi ne l'avais je jamais rencontré ? Et pourquoi me cachait on tellement de chose ? Je savais pourquoi mes parents étaient si inquiet… Les réponses, je les trouverais à Poudlard. Pas dans la boite ou je dissimulais les articles de cette nuit atroce… Voilà pourquoi j'avais tellement hâte d'y aller. Parce que c'est là que je le retrouverais.

* * *

><p>- Debout fainéante ! On va faire les courses dans une heure !<p>

- Mmmm… Grognais je mécontente d'avoir été réveillée. Quoi ?

- Allez lève toi, il est déjà dix heure ! Les courses on va faire les courses !

- Quoi ! Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Dis-je en bondissant hors de mon lit.

- D'ailleurs, me dit maman la tête passé par ma trappe alors que j'étais déjà devant le placard pour choisir se que j'allais mettre, Joyeux anniversaire !

- Oh… Merci !

On était le 31 juillet et j'avais officiellement onze ans et dans très exactement 31 jours, je serais considérée comme une sorcière de premier cycle responsable de mes actes et de mes pouvoirs. Je m'apprêtais à descendre de mon perchoir en direction de la salle de bain, quand je revins sur mes pas. Mon rituel… J'avais faillit oublier… Je soulevais une latte de mon parquet, ma cachette au trésor, et en sortie un petit pot en terre que j'emmenais avec moi à la fenêtre. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre et mon petit pot religieusement. De la poudre de temps, que je fabriquais moi même depuis des lustres… Du sable d'un sablier brisé, des feuilles d'automnes émiettées, des pétales de fleurs de printemps, de la terre sèche d'été, des rayons de soleils d'hiver, des plumes et des confettis. Solennellement j'en pris une poignée puis la soufflai au dehors. "Joyeux anniversaire, murmurais je au vent, on se verra bientôt c'est promis…"

Je pris une douche et mis une robe bleu clair avec un ruban noir aux nivaux de la taille. Je couru a la cuisine d'où émergeais une bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café au lait.

Je me figeais sur le seuil. Ma mère cette grande femme blonde avec des cheveux qui descendait tout en bas de son dos posa la cafetière sur la table en chêne et leva ses yeux gris vers moi en souriant. L'on fesait toujours du café et ce que ma mère appelait du vrai pain quand ses parents français venait pour le petit déjeuné. En effet mes grands-parents ce trouvaient confortablement installés dans la cuisine. Ma grand-mère était de ses grandes dames chic, qui portaient des manteaux de fourrures par dessus de longues robes noires en dentelles. Son chapeau pointu agrémenté de plumes et de tulles noires était posé sur la chaise à coté d'elle. C'était une tradition sorcière. Les adultes portaient parfois des chapeaux pointus, (oui comme dans les légendes et contes moldu) mais les enfants avaient leur tout premier à l'âge de onze ans. Mon grand-père était habillé bien plus simplement, je m'étais souvent demander comment deux être si différent arrivaient à s'entendre aussi bien. Pour compenser l'air sévère et apprêté de ma grand-mère, mon grand-père lui avait des cheveux frisés souvent décoiffée et des yeux gris rieur, que l'on retrouvait chez sa fille. Pour mon père peu importe les circonstances, le matin c'était toujours à l'anglaise, thé et toasts. Il avait encore les cheveux bien trop long pour que cela puisse convenir à sa belle mère, mais c'était ces yeux bleu gris qui avait séduit ma mère, enfin, il parait.

- Surprise ! Annonça ma grand-mère de son charmant accent français en me voyant entrer.

- Grand-père, grand-mère ! m'écriais-je en me précipitant pour les serrer dans mes bras.

- Bonjour ma puce, dit ma grand-mère en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

- Nous sommes venue pour te féliciter pour ton entrée à Poudlard et… Dit grand-père.

- Te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire ! Continua grand-mère.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes sortie de l'appartement et avons pris l'escalier en bois du couloir pour descendre sur le chemin de traverse. Bien sûr ce n'étais pas la première fois que j'allais acheter des choses dans les boutiques sorcières. Mais aujourd'hui en sentant le vent chaud de l'été soulever mes cheveux, j'ai sentie mon coeur battre plus fort. Parce que pour la toute première fois de ma vie c'était vraiment important.<p>

- Il faut aller chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres, m'écriais je.

- Mmh vous n'aurez qu'à y aller, dit maman en s'adressant à papa et grand-père, nous nous retrouverons devant l'animalerie.

- Oui bonne idée sa ira plus vite, renchérie grand-mère, nous nous irons chez Mme Guipure en attendant.

- D'accord nous irons aussi acheter tes affaires pour les potions mon chou, ajouta papa.

- Oh… Je pensais y allez moi même.

- Bien comme tu préfères. Dis maman, dans ce cas, l'on devrais commencer par les livres.

Fleury et Bott… Des étagères et des étagères de livres et de grimoires sur des kilomètres et aujourd'hui je me dirigeais vers le rayon scolaire. "Tient Alice j'ai trouvée le livre de potion…" "et voilà celui des sorts et enchantements…" Je les entendais à peine, je venais de tomber sur un rayon des livres d'occasions. Je saisie un manuel de métamorphose au hasard. "Oh ne prenez pas ceux la mademoiselle, me dis un vendeur, ils ont passer plus de 20 ans à la cave." Mais je n'écoutais pas, sur la première page du livre dans le traditionnelle petit encadrer : ce livre appartient, était écrit en écriture ronde James Axel Potter.

- Je veux celui la.

- Voyons Alice my dear, dit ma grand mère, prend en donc un neuf.

- Non, c'est celui la que je veux.

- Mais enfin…

- Laissez Marie, prit parti mon père, ça ne fais rien.

Les hommes restèrent dehors quand nous sommes rentrée dans la petite boutique de madame Guipure. Ma mère et la sienne, ravie gloussèrent ému en me voyant dans ma première robe noire, uniforme de rigueur à poudlard. Elles me firent essayer d'innombrables chapeaux pointus en tout genre ; Rose vif abominable, en velours bleu, avec des dragons animés, des plumes, des oiseaux empaillés… Ma grand mère faillit me faire acheter un horrible chapeau avec des feuilles mortes et des fruits sec mais ma mère me sauva la vie en rappelant que mon chapeau devais être noire.

- Alors, dit mon père la liste à la main : robes de travail, chapeau pointu, Alice pitié dit moi qu'elle en ont bien pris un noir et pas un violet pailleter.

- Non c'est bon, mais elle ont essayé.

- Gants protecteurs ? Cape d'hiver ? C'est tout bon ? Parfait les potions c'est fait aussi, il ne reste plus que la baguette !

En nous dirigeant vers la boutique d'Ollivander, nous nous arrêtions devant l'animalerie pour contempler un instant les chouettes, hiboux et autre grenouilles. Je soupirais d'envie… Un jour c'est promis j'en aurais un à moi. Mais une voix puissante me sortie de ma rêverie.

- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'a aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut se qu'il y a de mieux. Viens Harry.

Je me retournai alors précipitamment juste a temps pour voir un homme gigantesque et un garçon aux cheveux foncés se perdre dans la foule… Harry ! Par la barbe de l'enchanteur ! Il fallait que je le retrouve, il fallait que je sache… Et si c'était lui ? Mais la voix de mon père m'empêchât de faire un pas vers l'aller grouillante de monde.

- Ma chérie !

- Oui, répondis je en me retournant.

- Alors le quelle tu préfère ?

- Celui-là, dis-je sans hésiter en pointant du doigt le hibou grand-duc sur le qu'elle j'avais flashée en arrivant. C'est quand même celui qui à le plus de classe non ?

- Si sans aucun doute. Bon maintenant que nous les avons vus ces hiboux allons à la baguette.

Déçu que nous n'achetâmes aucun hibou aujourd'hui, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je pris la direction de l'échoppe du mythique vendeur de baguette. Cela faisait des années que je passais devant la vitrine poussiéreuse sans jamais pourtant y avoir mis les pieds. Comme le magasin de quiditch, ou malheureusement il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'aller faire des emplettes aujourd'hui, c'était un des endroits de l'allée qui me fascinait le plus. Je rentrais seule dans le magasin.

Quand je suis entrée dans le magasin j'ai presque percuté un garçon. Je me retourne… Pas moyen de voir si oui ou non c'étais le même que tout à l'heure.

- Ah, mademoiselle Potter, vous aussi on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivé, vous êtes le porterais crachée de votre mère, mais voyons plutôt les baguettes.

Malgré mes doutes, je crus voir le garçon se retourner après avoir entendu cette phrase de Ollivanders.

- Donc mademoiselle, si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine, bois de hêtre ventricule de dragons 22,5. Essayez.

Je saisie la baguette d'une main et donna un petit coup sec rien ne se produisit, mais Ollivander ne sembla pas s'en étonner.

- Bien essayez donc celle-ci plume de phénix…

- Érable ! coupai-je, heu pardon...

- Vous avez le coup d'œil, répondit-il en souriant non pas fâché a mont grand soulagement, 17,5 cm.

- Mon bois préférer, mon lit est en Érable… M'évadais je avant de me reconcentrer sur les baguettes.

J'essayai comme ça 5 ou 6 baguettes, devant ma mine déçue, M. Ollivander me dit :

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre frère en a essayé, une bonne dizaine. Tenez essayer celle-ci...

Mon frère… Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était pour bientôt… Une quinzaine de baguettes plus tard et la phrase la baguette choisie son sorcier mademoiselle et non l'inverse… Je pris la baguette qu'il me tendait entre mes mains et la secoua légèrement. Je sentie alors une douce chaleur entre mes doits et des étincelles rouges jaillir pour s'écraser contre le mur. Cette fois ci je le savais… C'était la bonne j'en avais la certitude.

-Bien, bien. Bois de Noyer 28,25 cm... En crin de licorne, souple, très efficace pour la métamorphose…

Enfin une baguette... Le plus beau jour de tout ma vie. Enfin… Pour l'instant...

* * *

><p>- Et si on allait manger, proposa grand-père ?<p>

- Excellente idée je meurs de faim.

- On rentre déjà ? demandais-je déçu.

- Non aujourd'hui on mange au restaurent.

Papa et maman avaient réservé une table dans un restaurant situé tout en haut d'un immeuble du chemin de traverse, nous avions une table sur le toit. Une vue magnifique de Londre, de ses toit et de mon monde magique s'étendait sous nos pieds. Je n'étais jamais venu ici, mais il me semblait que mon père y avais déjà emmené ma mère.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Alice, Joyeux anniversaire ! chantonna toute ma famille quand qu'un énorme gâteau ce mis à flotter vers moi.

Puis d'un petit coup de baguette magique grand-mère fit apparaître plusieurs paquets.

- Je… je… merci beaucoup… Dis-je ému en déballent le premier paquet qui avait la forme d'une cage a oiseau.

À l'intérieur je découvris le hibou grand-duc du magasin. Tout de suite je déclarais que je l'appellerais Pankec. "Comme ça tu n'auras pas d'excuse pour ne pas nous envoyer de nouvelle" Dans une petite boîte couleur or je découvris le collier que ma mère portait jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle me l'a accrochée autour du cou en me disant que c'était une tradition de famille de se transmettre se collier de la mère a sa fille aînée pour ses onze ans. Ma grand mère eu un sourire nostalgique… "Tu te souviens ma chérie ? Oui Maman…" Un autre paquet contenait une robe vert foncé que je mis dès le lendemain matin. Le reste du repas ce passa dans la mélancolie des souvenirs et du temps qui passe… Le soir venu, je contemplais les étoiles sur mon toit, me disant que quelque part dans cette ville, ou plus loin un garçon avais fêter son anniversaire en même temps que moi. Et j'espérais sincèrement que ça journée avait été aussi formidable qu'avait été la mienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! Désoler si il y a parfois des petits bug ^^' je ne maitrise pas tout à fais le site. :) Je lis tout ce que vous m'écrivez, ça fais plaisir et je prend en compte tout vos remarques. Merci beaucoup ! :D<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le poudlard express

Chapitre 3 : Le poudlard express

Avant aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas qu'une rentrée scolaire pouvait stresser les parents encore plus que les élèves concernés ; Mais quand ma mère me répétât pour la deux cent cinquantième fois exactement qu'on allait rater le train, il a fallut que je me rende à l'évidence, ma mère était beaucoup plus anxieuse que moi à l'idée que j'aille à l'école… Et deux culottes, trois pantalons rajoutés pêle mêle dans la valise et cinq retours dans les escaliers plus tard, nous étions enfin partie. Et entre les "Et ta baguette ? Tes livres ?" "Et tes chaussettes, tu les as ? Ta robe verte ?" nous sommes enfin arrivés à la gare de King Cross.

- Vite, tu va le rater ! hurla ma mère d'une voix hystérique en sortant de la voiture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, il nous reste un quart d'heure.

Ma mère me tirait par le bras. De l'autre main je tenais en équilibre instable la cage de pankec, tandis que mon père tirait ma grosse malle derrière nous.

- Pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas un chariot pour les bagages, demanda mon père d'une voix essoufflée.

- Pas le temps ! Coupa ma mère.

- Bon très bien… C'est qu'elle voie ?

- Alors voie 9… Commençais je, attendez voie 9 3/4 ?! Ça existe ça ?

- Oh voie 9 3/4… Bien entendu, venez les filles, Papa va vous montrez où c'est.

Nous nous arrêtions un peu avant un mur de pierres sur les quai 9 et 10. Mon père et ma mère se regardèrent d'un aire entendu.

- Prends ma main ma chérie, me dit maman, et cour.

Je me mis à courir. Quand je vis le mur il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. je fermai les yeux en attendant de me fracasser contre lui… Ce qui n'arriva pas. Je rouvris des yeux étonnées. Je vis alors une grande locomotive rouge avec une pancarte où était inscrit « Poudlard express – 11h ».

- Magnifique… murmurais je.

Le quai était plein de jeune sorciers excités, de parents anxieux, de hiboux, de chats, de valises, des tonnes de valises et des chariots à bagages, le tout enveloppé de la vapeur de la locomotive.

- Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Me demanda maman d'une voie douce.

- Oui je crois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit papa pour la calmer, de toute façon si il lui en manque on les lui enverra.

J'embrassai mes parents pour la dernière fois avant de monter dans le train. Un sifflement retenti. Avant que le train ne prenne de la vitesse maman me cria par la fenêtre :

-Prends bien soin de toi, travaille bien et surtout pas de bêtise !

Le coeur serré j'entrepris de trouver un compartiment avec une place libre, de préférence avec des gens sympas à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers le milieu du tain, trainant dans les couloirs ma malle et mon hibou. Tous les compartiments étaient plein à craquer à croire que les gens s'étaient précipités sur les places disponible dès leur montés dans le train. Je commençais à songer de m'assoir par terre quand je vis un compartiment où il restait des places. À l'intérieur il y avait 3 garçons : deux étaient roux et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et l'autre était noire avec des dreds qui lui arrivaient presque aux l'épaule. Je pris une grande respiration avent d'ouvrir la porte et les trois garçons qui était, soit dit en passant, plus âgés que moi se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi. « Aller ma p'tite Alice, dit une voix dans ma tête, c'est pas l'moment de jouer à la timide. »

- Salut, lançai-je d'une voix plutôt assurée, J'm'appelle Alice, c'est ma première année. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Généralement on n'accepte que des gens de la haute société… Mais, si tu as une idée de comment faire exploser les toilettes de Poudlard, on veux bien faire une exception. Ma répondu un des deux garçons aux cheveux roux en prennent un ton important.

- Oh… Et bien, je n'ai jamais fait ça... Dis-je en prenant un air très sérieux. Mais je te promet d'y réfléchir avec sérieux et de te trouver une solution !.. Mais seulement si vous me laissez venir l'appliquer avec vous !

Je leur offris un sourire malicieux.

- Je l'aime bien celle là, dit le deuxième garçon au cheveux roux en s'adressant aux deux autres. Allez installe toi ! Si tu fais du bon boulot, on t'engagera peu être !

Il m'aida à installer ma valise dans le filet à bagage. Puis je m'assis en face d'eux. Je les détaillais avec plus de soin les garçon aux cheveux roux qui étaient de toute évidence jumeaux, avaient tout les deux des yeux noisettes, des visage fins parsemés de taches de rousseurs. Le troisième avait une mâchoire bien dessinée et des longs cils foncés ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon. Puis le garçon qui m'avait aidé à ranger ma valise prit la parole :

- Moi c'est Fred lui c'est George, dit il en désignant l'autre garçon roux, on est jumeaux.

- Waoh ! Quel révélation ! C'est quoi le truc pour vous différencier ?

-Y en a pas ! répondirent ils tous les deux en même temps.

- Moi c'est Lee, Lee Jordan, me dit le garçon avec les dreds.

- Alors comme ça votre objectif, dans la vie, c'est de faire exploser des toilettes…

- Exactement m'amzelle !

- Génial ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire… Ces garçon me plaisait définitivement beaucoup…

- Vous êtes dans qu'elle maison ? Demandais je avide d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

- Gryffondore évidement ! Dit Fred (enfin je crois) d'une voix remplie de fiertée.

- Toute notre famille y a été ! Renchérie George.

- Si vous allez à Gryffondore, vous rejoindrez les courageux, les hardis, les plus fort… murmurais-je d'une voix rêveuse…

- Tu les as appris par coeur ? demanda Lee, serions nous tombés sur une Serdaigle ?

- Oh.. non… Juste, il est possible que mes parents ai été à Gryffondore…

- Alors c'est là que tu vas allez ? me demanda George (ou peut être Fred…)

- Peut être… Qui sait ? Et, puis du moment que je ne vais pas à Serpentard…

- Bien dit ! s'exclama Lee.

- Dites… C'est quoi la cérémonie de répartition ?

- Tu n'as pas demandé a tes parents ?

- Tu rigole je leur demande 24h sur 24 depuis mes 6 ans !

- Et qu'es qu'ils t'ont dit ? Demanda George.

- Ma mère ma dit : « certaine expérience sont faite pour être vécu, non raconté pour que la courbe soit harmonieuse... » et mon père a refusée catégoriquement de m'en souffler un mot, lui répondis-je exaspérée.

- … Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Et puis répondez à ma question pendant que vous y êtes !

- Je crois que l'on va devoir lui dire, ricana Fred en s'adressant à George, sinon elle va bouder pendant tout le trajet !

- Oui et je vous conseil de faire vite je ne suis pas patiente du tout !

Nouvel éclat de rire.

- Maiheu ... ...

Je leur lançai le regard le plus noir possible, sans toute fois parvenir à être réellement convaincante...

-T'as vu Fred encore pire que Ginny !

- C'est bon…

- …on va te dire…

- … ce que tu dois savoir…

- Vous savez que c'est agaçant quand vous parlez comme ça tous les deux ? interrogeai-je en me demandant comment ils arrivaient à être aussi syncro.

- C ...

- T'inquiète Alice, au bout d'un moment on s'habitue ! Me répondit Lee à la place des jumeaux.

- La cérémonie…

- Qui veut des Bonbons ? Nous interrompit une voix claironnante.

Une vieille dame passait en poussant un chariot chargé de friandise. Bulle bizarre, bulle baveuse, choco grenouille, jeu de citrouille ou baguette en sucre… Un cadis débordant de bonbons en tout genre, et pas de parents pour nous dire ce que l'on a le droit de prendre ou non… Le rêve !

- Je crois que l'on ne va pas y arriver ! lançai-je au garçon en me dirigeant vers le chariot. Vous ne prenez rien ?

- Heu… Notre mère nous a préparé des sandwichs pour le voyage. Répondit Fred.

- C'était pas ma question… Vous ne voulez rien ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient d'te dire ?! dit George exaspéré.

- Répondez !

- Perso je prendrais bien des dragées surprises mais… Commença George…

- Et vous ? L'interrompais-je en m'adressant a Fred et Lee.

- Moi se s'srais plutôt des bulles baveuses, répondit Lee.

- Qu'est ce que sa peu faire de toute fa… Demanda Fred.

- Répond ! Tempêtais-je.

- Bon si tu as décidé de me faire saliver j'adore les pattes à citrouilles… T'es contente ?!

- Oui ! Alors je voudrais 4 briques de jus de citrouille 4 paquet de bulle baveuse 4 paquets de dragées surprises et 4 pattes à citrouille. Oh et plein de choco grenouille ! Lançais-je joyeusement en dépensant pour la première fois mon argent toute seule.

- Ça ne va pas ?! Brailla Fred.

- Tu es folle ! Ajouta George, tu vas te ruiner !

- Ça va très bien, et non je ne suis pas folle ! Lee range ça je refuse que tu me rembourse. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu vas te ruiner… répéta George.

- Ne pas.

- Ne pas?

- Non… Il y a des choses faite pour être partagés, et je pense que se gaver de bonbons fait partie de ces choses là ! Donc qu'est-ce que je dois savoir?

- Ah ah ! Tu essayais de nous acheter traitresse ! Rigola Lee.

- Absolument ! Ça marche ?

- Oui ! Répondis Fred, la nourriture est toujours un bon moyen de négociation.

- Et alors ? Ce que je dois savoir ?

- Rien, dit George

- Rien du tout, renchérie Fred.

- Rien ? Alors qu'est ce qu'ont va devoir faire ?

- T'asseoir…

- …Sur…

- …Un tabouret…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, en faite vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire quoi que se soit, n'est ce pas?

- Non m'amzelle, souris Lee.

- Pfff… Vous m'avez fait mariner si longtemps juste pour ça ?! C'était bien la peine…

Pour tout réponse j'eus droit a trois magnifique et exasperant sourires mystérieux. Je fis plus ample connaissance des trois garçons pendant le reste du voyage. Blagues et farces était au rendez vous quand on voyageait avec les jumeaux Weasley. Les trois garçons étaient toujours d'humeur rieur et concoctaient tout une série de plan en tout genre, afin de semer la zizanie un peu partout dans l'école. Ils me racontèrent les passages secrets, pré au lard, le parc, le calamars et les farces qu'ils avaient déjà faites. Me promettant de participer à toute les autres jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité (et après peut être… Qui sait ? ), je les écoutais me raconter leurs exploits, leur faisais par de tout les jours ou ma turbulence avait fait enrager mes parents… Le trajet passa dans la bonne humeur et l'insouciance des années de classe d'ados qui ne pensent qu'à rirent et à vivrent le plus fort possible… À la fin de la journée les garçons voulurent me laisser le compartiment pour que je me change mais je refusais catégoriquement et allai enfiler ma robe dans les toilettes. Quand le train arriva à Préau-Lard George descendit les bagages des filets. J'étais inquiète, et tortillait entre mes doigts une mèche de cheveux roux. Avant que je ne descende du train Lee me glissa dans l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer.

- Les premières années, par ici suivez-moi, dit une énorme voix.

Le coeur battant la chamade, je me rapprochais du groupe qui se formait autour d'un homme immense et barbu, en faisant un signe de la main aux garçons. J'avais l'impression stressante que toute ma vie allait ce jouer maintenant, et j'avais peur… Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez suivez moi et faite attention ou vous mettez les pieds.

Je suivis les autres en même temps que le conseil de l'homme qui nous menait à travers un étroit chemin sinueux. Il fallait prendre garde au racine énorme et noueuse des arbres bordant le sentier. Après quelque instant de marche il nous dit :

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard.

En effet après le virage suivant, nous arrivâmes devant un énorme lac noir. Je levai alors la tête et je fut frappée de stupeur. Sur la rive d'en face ce dressait un immense château perché sur une falaise, sa silhouette imposante se découpant dans la nuit, ses tours et ses fenêtres illuminées de lumières brillantes. Poudlard. C'était le paysage le plus beau qu'il me fut donné de voir. Nous montâmes tous dans des vieilles barques qui ne m'inspirèrent que guère confiance, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait couler sous le moindre poids. Je pris place néanmoins comme les autres et les embarcations ramèrent tout seules et nous emmenèrent au milieu du lac. Je le scrutais essayant d'apercevoir le calamar ou d'autres animaux aquatique dont m'avaient parlé les garçon mais les eau était bien trop sombre pour que l'on puissent espérer y voir quoi que se soit. Soudain je me rendis conte que nous allions foncer dans la falaise.

- Baisser les têtes, ordonna enfin l'homme.

Je baissai la tête et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc, je les ré-ouvris au bout de quelque minutes et me rendis compte que nous venions de passer dans un tunnel qui était caché par du lierre accroché à la parois. Le tunnel abouti dans une crique souterraine ou les barques accostèrent. D'ici nous empruntions un petit chemin creusé dans la montage pour arriver devant une énorme porte de bois. Le géant leva son point et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	4. Chapitre 4 : cérémonie de répartition

Chapitre 4 : cérémonie de répartition

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noir, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense hall et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée au première année.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartie dans différente maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très impotente. Vous devez savoir,en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous y passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons son au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondore, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cour des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premiers plans. Pendant vôtre année a Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats vous rapporterez des points a vôtre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, vôtre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. LA cérémonie de répartition commencera dans quelque minute en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de vous servir du temps qu'il vous reste pour soigner votre tenu.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville qui avais sa cape accrocher de travers et sur Ron qui avais toujours une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avais la gorge serrée.

-comment font ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

-j'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que s'était pour rire.

Hermione Granger chuchotais a toute vitesse qu'elle avais appris par cœur tout les sort qu'elle pouvais et qu'elle se demandais bien les qu'elle il faudrait jeter. Tout le monde paraissaient tendu et terrifier. Mais une fille à la chevelure rousse se détachait du lot, elle semblait attirer toujours son regard. Harry se détourna, cette fille lui donnait une impression bizarre celle de la connaître déjà, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu. Ron le sorti de ses penser en lui lancent :

- Hé, je sais pas si tu a vu, mais elle n'arrête pas de te regarder. C'est ta cicatrice qu'elle regarde ou alors tu lui à tapé dans l'oeil ?..

- N'importe quoi… Marmonna Harry en rougissant.

Il se tourna tout de même dans la direction indiquée, il vit la fille rousse. Elle était très jolie, avec des cheveux ondulés lâchés dans son dos. Il eu à peine le temps de voir ses yeux car elle tourna le regard dès l'instant ou leur yeux se rencontrairent. La fille avait de beau yeux verts un peu comme les siens… Décidément tout ça était pour le moins étrange... Enfin en y réfléchissant pas plus que le nouveau monde qui s'offrais à lui.

Tout à coup des cri s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autre . Une vingtaine de fantôme venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mure du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient, à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux qui ressemblais à un petit moine gras, lança :

- Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner ne deuxième chance.

- Mon cher frère, n'avons nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le coup entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'es-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardaient bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la répartition j'imagine ?

Quelques élève hochèrent la tête en silence.

- J'espère vous voire à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison dans le temps.

- Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mure opposé.

- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambe s'était changer en plomb. Il se glissa dans le rang et la file des élèves quitta la salle traversa a nouveau le hall, puis franchie la double porte qui ouvrait sur la grande salle. L'en droit était étrange et magnifique. Des millier de chandelles suspendues dans les aire éclairaient quatre longues tables.

- c'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lut dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pied devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret elle posa un chapeau de sorcier, râpé, salle, rapiécé. Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulut chez elle. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixée sur le chapeau le silence régnait dans la salle.

Soudain le chapeau se mit a chanter :

Je n'suis pas d'un beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier a se qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choipeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondore

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en se haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchie

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont les érudits qui on envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez a serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu sera entre de bonne mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Lorsqu'il eut terminer sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina,puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Alors, il suffit juste de porter un chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll… J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valais mieux que d'être obliger de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préférer ne pas avoir a le faire devant tout le monde.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Hannah !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Bones, Susan!

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Boot, Terry!

Les élèves furent ainsi répartie dans les maison.

- Granger, Hermione!

Elle couru presque jusqu'au tabouret et l'enfonça frénétiquement sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDORE!

Ron émit un grognement. Harry eut soudain une de ces horrible pensées qui accompagne généralement les état de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout, S'il restait la avec le chapeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentré chez lui par le prochain train. Neville Londubat fut envoyer a Gryffondore, Malfoy fut à Serpentard.

- Moon… Nott… Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençait par P Parkinson… Patil… Perks… et enfins…

- Potter… Harry s'apprêtait à faire un pas. Un murmure parcourut la salle. Dans le silence le professeur McGonagall appela :

- Alice.

La stupeur put se lire sur les visages, Harry se figea dans sont élan, il devait y avoir une erreur, il y avait forcément une erreur. Un chuchotement parcouru la salle quand une jeune fille rousse sortit du rang.

* * *

><p>- Potter… Un garçon brun, aux cheveux en bataille que j'avais repéré s'apprêtait à faire un pas. C'était lui, c'était comme une évidence. Un murmure parcourut la salle. Dans le silence le professeur McGonagall appela :<p>

- Alice.

Il sursauta, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je pris une grande respiration et m'avança le coeur battant en trombe dans ma poitrine jusqu'au tabouret. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder où il se trouvait. Je mis le chapeau sur ma tête. Des murmures courait les élèves déjà assis.

- Pas facile… Dit, une voit, à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je vois des grandes capacités intellectuelles, Serdaigle peut-être ? Je vois des qualité mais aussi des défauts… Impulsive n'est ce pas? Mmm… Du courage… Beaucoup de courage… Alors je dirais GRYFFONDORE !

Le cri résonna dans le silence de la salle. Je me levais pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondore sous les applaudissements et les regards étonnés. La plupart des gens me dévisageais, mais pas de la manière curieuse et admirative des regards poser sur mon frère. Mais plutôt des regards surprit et incompréhensifs. J'aperçus Fred George et Lee. J'aillai les rejoindre, ils m'applaudissaient avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible. Ils se décalèrent pour me laisser une place, quand j'arrivais a leur hauteur, pourtant dans leur regard je sentais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer.

- Harry Potter ...

Les secondes me parurent à cet instant interminable j'avais peur. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que chaque seconde me rapprochait du moment ou j'allais enfin lui parler. J'attendais cette instant depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant j'étais terrifiée.

- GRYFFONDORE!

Les applaudissements explosèrent, ce fut sans doute la personne la plus acclamée de toutes la salle. Fred et George scandaient :

- Potter est avec nous ! Potter est avec nous !

Moi pour la première fois de ma vie tout mon courage s'était évaporé. Harry vient s'asseoir dans la rangée d'en face à quel que personne plus loin. Il me jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs. Un garçon roux qui fut l'avent dernier a être réparti veine s'asseoir a ces cotés. Ron, le frère de Fred et George. "Alice Potter..?" M'interogea Lee, je haussait les épaules. J'essayais d'oublier un peu ma peur et en demandais plus aux garçons sur les passages secrets de poudlard. Il en connaissait sept mais plusieurs n'était pas utilisable. Soudain pendants le dessert, n'y tenant plus, je me levais, contournait la table et me dirigea vers lui. Tous les regards était tourné vers moi et le silence était revenu dans la salle. Rare était les gens à se lever pendants le premier banquet de l'année, il était encore plus rare que ses gens porte le nom de Potter. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il s'était levé et me regardais, de l'incompréhension et… De l'espoir ? Dans le regard… L'espoir d'avoir trouver une famille ?.. Je l'espérais aussi. Je m'arrêtais face à lui, le regardait dans les yeux. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, nous étions seul au monde… Je tendis la main vers sa joue, mais la referma et la laissa retomber avant de l'avoir effleurée. Il avait des yeux verts comme les miens et ressemblait à l'homme sur la photo jaunie que j'avais dénichée. Je pris une inspiration.

- Je m'appelle Alice Lily Potter, les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Et je suis ta sœur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le rêve

**Chapitre 5 : le rêve**

Un murmure parcourut la salle… Comment était ce possible ? Parce qu'aucun journal ne mentionnait une fille aillant survécu au meurtre des Potter. Aucun n'évoquait Alice Potter.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu autour de nous. Moi j'avais toujours des larmes plein les yeux et la gorge nouée. J'ouvris la bouche pour briser le silence mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je regardais ses yeux vert, si semblable au miens qui m'avais frappés tout de suite.

_- Je… J'ai attendu… Tellement longtemps… Murmura-t-elle._

_Je ne la connaissais pas mais son visage me semblait si familier… Une soeur c'était bien la dernière chose que je m'attendais trouver dans cette école. Qui était elle ? D'où venait elle ? Pourquoi n'en avais je jamais rien sut ? Elle est intrigante cette fille. C'est un sentiment étrange de découvrir une soeur après tant d'années, il y a de la colère, la colère comme une injustice, qu'on me l'ai cachée. Mais elle pleure, et je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Elle a l'air tellement fragile. Je tends ma main pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Mon coeur bat plus fort. Après tout ce n'est pas le rêve de tout orphelin, avoir une famille ? Moi en tout cas ça avait toujours été mon rêve. Elle était la, il me suffisait de tendre les bras. Je m'avance, je la prends dans mes bras, et le temps ce fige. Je crois que je pleure aussi._

Je serre mon frère dans mes bras comme dans un rêve. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire vraiment. Je ne sais comment nous nous somme retrouvés à nouveau à la table des gryffondor, j'avais mille questions à lui poser. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi c'était évident, mais que s'avais il, lui de Lily et James Potter ? Où était il quand tout ce temps il était si loin de moi ?

- Harry…

Mais le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence revend a nouveau.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelque mot en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore regarda dans la direction de Fred et George, qui n'avais pas l'air le moins du monde de se sentir concerner.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler…

Ma main effleura celle de Harry et je perdis le cour du discours du professeur…

… Je me suis sentie voler, partir dans un autre monde, dans un rêve ? Dans ma tête ? Comme si j'avais transplannée, je me trouvais une pièce qu'il me semblait reconnaître. Je parcourrai cette pièce su regard. Tout m'était familier, pourtant impossible de me souvenir vraiment. Mon regard croisa celui de Harry plein d'incompréhension.

- Je reconnais cette endroits, chuchota-t-il.

- Je… Moi aussi… Je crois… Harry je crois que c'est cher nous... Répondis-je.

Sans en dire plus, je m'avançais vers deux berceaux, d'un joli bleu pâle au coin de la pièce. Sur celui de droite on pouvait lire Harry en lettres dorées accrochées au barreaux, sur l'autre il était écrit Alice… Mon nom, nos noms. Nous étions dans notre chambre, elle dégageais douceur et protection, il y avait des photos d'une famille, inconsciente du drame qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Deux enfants aimés par leur parents gazouillaient, Lily et James souriant, respirant le bonheur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer, j'étais bloqué là sans pouvoir m'approcher plus. Sans avoir le courage d'aller voir les enfants, d'aller détailler les photos épinglées aux murs. Je sentis Harry me prendre la main. Ensemble nous arrivons à la hauteur des lits. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je voix deux bambins un a déjà les yeux ouverts ils sont d'un vert émeraude étincelant et ses cheveux son noir. Je voulus toucher le bébé, mais ma main passa au travers lui, comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme, un mirage. Je regardais ce bébé tout petit qui me semblait si fragile. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre mon cœur. Le protéger du mal qu'on pourrait bien lui vouloir dans ce monde hostile.

J'arrivais a détourner mon regard sur le deuxième enfant, moi… Je dormais paisiblement. Ne me doutant pas du mal qui allait nous frapper. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ils s'emplirent de larme. Ses yeux était verts comme ceux de Harry comme ceux de Lily… Maman… Comme les miens… Mais c'était les miens. Désemparée par mon impuissance je regardai Harry qui lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire… Pas quoi faire pour la consoler… Pour me consoler. La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit. Je vis quelqu'un rentrer, mon reflet avec 10 ans de plus. Soudain je compris se n'était pas moi s'était Lily, Maman… Des larmes dégoulinaient maintenant sur mes joues. Maman s'approcha j'eu soudain l'espoir qu'elle se dirigeais vers moi pour me consoler. Quelle idiote bien sur elle ne pouvait pas me voir. C'est effectivement vers moi qu'elle se dirigea. Vers se bébé qui pleurait dans le berceau. Je me sentis égoïste d'avoir penser à moi alors qu'un bébé pleurait. Lily prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à se que ses pleurs cesse. Puis elle se retourna et me tendit à cet homme que je n'avais pas vu rentrer. James… Papa…

- Papa…

Lily prit Harry dans ses bras…

- Maman… Papa… Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure…

Soudain tout devint trouble ma vue se brouilla tout devint noir. Harry saisit mon bras.

- Maman ! Papa ! criai-je avant que tout redevienne sombre.

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes de couler. Harry passa son bras autour de mes épaules, nous étions revenus dans la grande salle. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de notre disparition, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- …l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette et il s'en échappa un ruban d'or qui s'éleva au dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école hurla :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Où que l'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux , qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

À la fin de la chanson mes larmes avaient disparu et je regardais morte de rire les jumeaux Weasley terminer sur l'air de la marche funèbre.

Le professeur annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Nous suivions Percy silencieusement parmi les autres premières années Gryffondor. Aucun de nous deux ne semblait avoir la force de parler. Nous traversions les couloirs et soudain nous croisons un fantôme j'étais un peu déconnecté et je n'ai pas vraiment écouté se qu'il se passait, mais je crois qu'il s'appelait Peeves, il me fit une grimasse en passant. Percy n'avait pas vraiment l'aire de l'apprécier beaucoup.

- Voilà on y est. Dit Percy.

Les premières années chuchotait de manière frénétique, en effet, nous étions arrivés au bout du couloirs en haut de la tour mais je ne voyais aucune trace de porte. Juste un tableau avec une femme ronde qui s'agitait et parlait de manière agaçante dans son cadre. Elle était vêtu d'une robe de soie rose et demanda Percy :

- Le mot de passe ?

- Caput Draconis, répondit Percy d'une voix trop assurée à mon goût, le tableau pivota et laissa place au trou.

J'attrapais la main de Harry, prit une grande respiration et Harry et moi nous engouffrâmes dans la sorte de porte créée par le trou. Nous trouvions en arrivant une salle ronde confortable et accueillante. Elle était rempli de gros fauteuils moelleux qui donnaient envie de s'asseoir immédiatement parmi les innombrables coussins. Un feu flambait dans la cheminer de pierre, je regardais la pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec émerveillement. Deux escaliers débouchait sur la salle commune, celui de gauche pour le dortoir des filles, celui de droite pour celui des garçon.

- Bonne nuit Harry… Dis-je.

- Bonne nuit… Alice.

Je me retournais sans avoir le temps de parler plus avec lui et montais dans le dortoir destiné aux filles. J'entrais dans la chambre que j'occuperais sans doute pendant 7 ans située au quatrième étage de la tour, les autres niveaux étant déjà occupés par d'autres groupes. Les valises étaient déjà là. La pièce était circulaire, avec des fenêtres donnant une vue magnifique du parc ainsi que de la forêt et des monts l'entourant. Il y avait la quatre lit à baldaquins en bois massifs avec des rideaux rouges. Je choisie un près d'une fenêtre, éloigné de la porte, je m'assis dessus constatant que j'étais épuisé. J'allais sortir mes affaires de ma valise quand la porte sourit. Une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés entra. Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui dit :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Alice Potter et toi ?

-Moi c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dit elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Elle avait de grands yeux marron et des dents un peu grandes et parlait plus vite que la plupart des gens. Deux filles entières dans le dortoir à la suite d'Hermione. L'une avait de long cheveux noire épais la peau mat, des yeux noir également et des traits fins, ce prénommait Parvati Patil. L'autre Lavande Brown avait des cheveux élégamment ondulés d'un blond foncé des grand yeux bleu avec de longs cils, et des lèvres pulpeuses.

Et moi, au bout de tant d'années d'attente, j'étais enfin a Poudlard et j'avais retrouvée mon frère, j'avais retrouvé Harry.


	6. Chapitre 6: Ce château est un labyrinthe

Chapitre 6 : Ce château est un labyrinthe

Les flammes dansent autour de moi, dans mes bras le bébé pleure. Je le berce lui dit que tout va bien qu'il n'y a rien à craindre que je le protégerais. Mais rien n'y fait il continue de pleurer. Les larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues :

- S'il te plaît, arrête… arrête de pleurer. Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que tu veux… Je te protégerais, je te le jure, mais s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer…

Le bébé continue de pleurer. Soudain il y a un éclaire une lumière verte.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Il est six heures moins le quart. Je me glisse en silence hors de mon lit prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je m'habille et descends dans la salle commune déserte. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil rouge plein de coussins. Je fixe les braises crépitantes dans la cheminée. Elles me rappelle cet étrange cauchemar. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs je ne me souviens pas avoir fait d'autre cauchemar que celui cit. Des tas de rêve différent, mais qu'un seul cauchemar… Machinalement j'effleure la cicatrice sur mon poignet comme souvent lors de mes réflexions. Je perds le fil de mes pensées… Je ne me rends plus compte du temps qui vole à toute allure... Je ferme les yeux...

* * *

><p>- Alice… Alice...<p>

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et papillonnent...

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveille mais il est 7 heure et demi je pensais que tu aurais sans doute envie de manger avant d'aller en cour...

Il me sourit... Je me frotte les yeux...

- Salut Harry, dis-je en lui rendant sont sourire.

Pour ma première nuit à Poudlard c'est mon frère que je vois en ouvrant les yeux. Je sourie bêtement, je suis bien ici, empêtrer dans les coussins, mon frère en face de moi. Je regarde ma montre 7 heure 35. Se qui a pour avantage de me réveiller complètement ! Plus que 25 minute avant le début des premiers cours ! Je saute hors du fauteuil.

- On est super à la bourre ! Dépêche toi !

- Hey ! C'est toi qui est en retard je te signal ! Me dis il boudeur.

Je l'attrape par la manche et je fonce vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Il ce laisse entrainer dernière moi en riant.

- Attendez moi !

Je me retourne et je vois un garçon roux qui cours derrière nous je ralentis. Nous nous engouffrons tout les trois dans le trou du portrait, les présentations se ferons plus tard, pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Nous courons le long des couloirs, dévalons les escalier. Les gens se retourne sur notre passage, au son de nos rire, parce que en retard ou non nous sommes tout les trois heureux d'être là. Quand nous arrivons dans la grande salle le professeur McGonagall vient à notre rencontre et dit d'un air sévère :

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas être en retard pour votre première heure de cour ?

- ...

- Voici vos emplois du temps.

Elle tourne les talons et nous nous dirigeons vers la table de Gryffondor. Je m'assis sur le banc en soupirant.

- Moi c'est Alice, dis je en m'adressant au garçon roux et en tendant ma main.

- J'ai cru comprendre, Ron Weasley, me répond il en me serrant la main.

- Whaou ! Tu es le frère de Fred et George !

- Heu... oui ?...

- Super !

Je leurs sourie et croque dans un morceaux de pain.

- Merlin merci il y à du pain français ! Je sourie.

- Tu es Franchaise ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Française ? Non, dis Harry, bien sur… Oui ?

- Oh bien, ma mère, enfin je veux dire Chloé est française et nous avons habité en France jusqu'à mes huit ans. Il y a des habitude qui reste…

- Alors tu parles Français ?

- Oui bien sûr, il a d'ailleurs été question que j'aille faire mes études à Beaubâton. Il y a eu de nombreuse dispute à se sujet à la maison, mais je tenais à être ici.

- Chloé, demanda Harry, qui est ce ?

- Chloé et Jared ? Ce sont mes parents !… Enfin je veux dire les sorciers auquel j'ai été confiée. Et toi ? Où à tu grandis ?

- Oh… Et bien j'ai été élevé par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler d'eux. Comme tu dois tout savoir de James et Lily… Dis il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Un oncle et une tante ? Fantastique ! J'étais sûr qu'il ne restait personne d'autres que nous ! Oh je ne sais pratiquement rien de nos parents, tu es sans doute plus au courant que moi…

- Fantastique n'est pas tout à fais le mot que j'aurais employé… Les Dursley, comment dire ? Ne sont pas des gens très recommandable. En réalité ils détestent tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à la magie. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parlé du monde des sorciers et de poudlard cette été pour la première fois.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Demandais je troublée en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts.

- Pétunia est la soeur de Lily, elle et Vernon sont des moldus, ils ne me portent pas dans leurs coeurs. Il y à aussi Dudley, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment ma famille… Dit il amère.

- Mais moi, à compté d'aujourd'hui, je suis la pour toujours…

Je regardais Harry dans les yeux, il ne répondit rien, il baisse les yeux mais sourie tout de même. Moi j'avais toujours eu un frère, loin de moi, mais dans mon coeur. Mais pour lui c'était nouveau, et lui lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour ce rendre compte que maintenant il avait une famille.

- Par quoi est ce que l'on commence ? Demanda Ron brisant le silence.

- Sortilège, répondit Harry après avoir scruté l'emplois du temps.

- Et c'est où ? Je demande en regardant ma montre.

Les garçons haussent les épaules en me regardant. Je grimace, prends un deuxième morceaux de pain en me levant :

- Alors on devrait partir tout suite. Il est déjà 7 heure 50, vue la taille du château, on a tout intérêt a se dépêcher un peu, on aura de la chance si l'on ne se perd pas !

Je me dirige vers l'immense porte de la grande salle et mordant dans mon pain. Les deux garçons prennent eux aussi quelque chose à manger avant de me suivre. Je regarde l'emplois du temps pour chercher une quelconque indication sur le chemin à prendre. Deuxième étage... Super mais quel escalier ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il y en à 142... On est pas rendu... Arrivés dans le hall je les interroge :

- Deuxième étage c'est pas ou ?

- ...

- Ok dois-je en conclure que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver le chemin ? Répondis-je au silence.

- Ben... dit Ron

- On pourrait peut être demander à quelqu'un, suggéra Harry...

- Ouais cha nous ferais gagner du temps, marmonna Ron la bouche pleine.

- Justement il y a Fred et George la bas ! Je m'exclame en m'élançant vers eux. Allons leur demander !

- Ça ne va pas non, proteste mon nouvelle ami rouquin en me retenant par le bras, pas question !

- Ben pourquoi ? Je demande surprise.

- Enfin pas question que je demande mon chemin à mes frères, il vont encore se ficher de moi.

- Oui peut être si toi tu y vas, mais pas pour moi ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Je cours vers eux...

- Le deuxième étage c'est par où ?

- Bonjour ! Répond George ( enfin je crois que s'était lui).

- Bonjour ! Deuxième étage salle de monsieur Flitwick ?

- Alors tu vois l'escalier juste là ?

- Tu le monte, tu prends a droite...

- Puis tu prends l'escalier de gauche...

- Près du tableau avec la savane...

- Tu vas tout droit...

- Tu prend le premier tournant...

- A droite.

- Et c'est la troisième porte à gauche.

- Super merci beaucoup, dis je en tournant les talons avant de leur laisser le temps de m'interroger sur la cause de cette précipitation.

Je me met à trottiner vers Harry et Ron, cette fois on est vraiment en retard.

-Alors ? Me questionne-t-ils.

-On cours le criais-je sans m'arrêter.

Nous parcourrons les couloirs en suivant les indications de Fred et George. Les gens nous dévisage, peut être est ce parce que nous avons l'air particulièrement stupide à courir comme ça... À moins que se sois a cause de Harry... Où de moi qui c'est la rumeur d'une soeur au garçon qui à survécus nourrie peut être les potins du château. Finalement nous arrivons à trouver la salle de cours plus facilement que prévue ; le dernière élève commençais à rentrer dans la salle quand nous arrivons en courant derrière lui. Le professeur Flitwick, qui est d'ailleurs tout petit, lève un sourcille en nous voyant arriver tout essoufflés mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Nous nous asseyons au dernière places libres moi devant le bureau à côté de la fille qui partage mon dortoir, tandis que les deux garçons se mette à une table au fond de la salle.

Les premières journées passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'appris à reconnaître les différants professeurs et à prendre de l'avance avant de partir en cours pour éviter de se perdre dans cette immense château. Peut être était-ce parce que j'avais le sens de l'orientation d'une moule mais j'avais l'impression que tout bougeait sans cesse dans cette école. Pourtant j'étais formée par Fred, George et Lee, qui me disaient quel couloir éviter, quel escalier prendre pour être le plus rapidement possible dans mes salles de cours, pour éviter les professeurs. Ils n'oublièrent pas d'ailleurs, de me reprocher de ne leur avoir rien dit le premier jours de mon identité et me firent raconter tout ce que je savais au sujet du mystère de Lord Voldemort… À vrai dire, cela ce résumait à bien peu de choses pour notre plus grand désarrois.

Certain élèves se plaignaient déjà du rythme soutenu des cours. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune difficulté, même si j'aurais évidemment préféré passer mes journée à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil d'été, en compagnie de Fred George et Lee ; Où Harry, que j'apprenais à connaitre, Ron où même Hermione Granger, avec laquelle j'aimais bien discuter le soir, du moins, lorsqu'elle n'était pas plongée derrière un énorme livre. Les cours de botanique était assurée par une petite sorcière potelée avec des cheveux bouclés, au nom de madame Chourave. Nous étudions tout sorte de plantes étranges sous des serres derrière le château. Il existait aussi des cours pour étudiez les planètes et le mouvement des astres. Flitwitck s'avéra être un professeur très émotif... Il fit tomber de sa pile de livre en voyant le nom de Harry Potter sur sa liste d'élèves. Contrairement à se que je pensais, se n'était pas seulement Harry qui attirais les regards car quand j'était toutes seule les gens chuchotais aussi derrière moi, moins nombreux mais quand même présent. Je me demandais parfois si j'allais devoir m'habituée à cela ou est ce que se serai les autres élèves qui finirais par cesser de se retourner sur mon passage.

Les cours d'enchantement faisaient partie de ceux que j'appréciait tout particulièrement, de même que les cours de défense contre les force du mal et la métamorphose. Ces derniers s'avérèrent plutôt compliqués mais d'après le regard que la sévère professeur McGonnagal avait posé sur moi je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Le professeur nous fit une démonstration en transformant son bureau en cochon. Un petit sourire satisfait c'était former sur mes lèvres quand je réussi au bout du cinquième essai à transformer mon allumette en aiguille. D'autant plus que nous n'étions que deux avoir obtenu le résultat espérer Hermione Granger avait elle aussi réussi. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal était le cour le plus attendu par les élève. Le professeur Quirrell était un peut bizarre mais les cours restait quand même intéressant.

Il y avait trois personnes à éviter au château, Peeves l'esprit frappeur c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui m'avais informé de m'en méfier comme la peste, pour Rusard et son imbécile de chatte Miss Teigne, je m'en étais rendu compte toute de seule… En effet je mettais faites prendre en chasse par Rusard pour l'unique fait d'avoir essayer de faire leviter une armure du château. Heureusement pour moi un garçon brun que je ne connaissais pas fit diversion, il provoqua une détonation pour me permettre de m'enfuir. Je suis persuader qu'il riait en me regardant partir. Quant à ce stupide chat, je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de pied à chaque fois que je le vois. Je passais le plus claire de mes journée à rattraper le temps perdu par tant d'années séparée de Harry. Généralement nous étions en compagnie de Ron et les fois ou je n'étais pas avec eux, je me trouvais avec Fred, George et Lee. Pour ses derniers je les appréciait beaucoup et ils m'acceptaient parfaitement dans leur groupe, malgré nos deux années de différence d'âge. J'étais même persuadée qu'ils adoraient me former à faire le plus de bêtises en tout genre sans me faire attraper.

* * *

><p>Ce vendredi, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais oublier mes affaires de potion dans les dortoirs Ron m'aillant informer que d'après ses frères le professeur Rogue était particulièrement sévère, je remontai les chercher en toutes hâte en leur disant de ne pas m'attendre. Dans le couloir nord de la tour de Gryffondor, je tombais sur Hermione Granger qui se dirigeais elle aussi seul (à son habitude). Je la hélais pour que nous fassions le chemin ensemble.<p>

- Alors comment trouves tu Poudlard toi ? Lui demandais-je au bout de quelque mètres parcourue en silence.

- J'ai lut l'histoire de Poudlard avant de venir et j'ai trouvé le livre passionnant. D'ailleurs tu devrais le lire il est vraiment génial et instructif ! Mais se retrouver ici pour de vrais c'est tellement merveilleux, il y a tant de chose à découvrir...

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des cours passionnant. Ron me trouve folle d'aimer la métamorphose !

Il était plutôt facile de parler avec Hermione, elle était cultivée et savais énormément de chose, j'appris au détoure d'une conversation qu'elle était née moldu. Après quoi je lui ai demander si elle avait vraiment lut tout les livres de la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur la magie que tout les élèves de familles sorcières réunis. Elle baragouina qu'elle n'en s'avais pas tant que ça en rosissant un peu. En arrivant dans la grande salle, je partit de mon côté pour rejoindre Harry et Ron tandis qu'Hermione Granger allait s'installer un peu plus loin à la table.

- ...Il essaye toujours de les avantager, on verra bien si c'est vrais.

- J'aimerais bien que McGonagall ai envie de nous avantager, répondit Harry à Ron.

- Qui avantage qui ? Demandais-je avidement en croquant dans une pomme.

- Il paraît que Rogue veut avantager les Serpentard. Dit Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ou alors les gens sont paranno, répondis-je, il ne faut pas juger celons les apparences.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Tu es venu avec Granger, demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

- Oui pourquoi?

- Bah... Répondit-il, non rien...

- Mais enfin si, dites moi vous faites des têtes bizarres !

- Cette fille est un véritable extraterrestre ! Répondit Ron avec vigueur.

- Ron! Dis-je indigner. Ça ne va pas ! Tu as déjà oublié se que je t'ai dit il y à cinq minute?

- Mais quoi ?! Je ne fais que formuler à vois haute ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Se justifia-il, pendant que Lavande Brown qui avait surprit la conversation hochais la tête d'un air entendu.

- Harry ?! L'implorais-je en cherchant du soutien.

- Heu... Ne te fâche surtout pas mais... hésita-il.

- Mais? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Ben... C'est vrais qu'elle est un peut bizarre...

- Vous raconter n'importe quoi tout les deux... Elle est très gentille.

- Non elle est insupportable, répliqua Ron tout bas, mademoiselle je sais tout fais toujours mieux que tout le monde, a toujours une réponse et a apprit tout ses livre par coeur pour prouver sa supérioritée.

Les hiboux commencèrent à arriver coupant là le débat. Je cherchais Pankec du regard. Je ne le vis pas , en revanche lui me trouva très bien et je fus surprise, quand pendant que je regardais le plafond à sa recherche, de sentir son bec familier contre ma main. Je m'étais encore fait avoir. Je lui sourie et le caressa doucement tout en retirant délicatement le paquet qu'il portait à son pied. Occupée à donner de la biscotte à mon hibou, je ne vis pas tout de suite que la chouette de Harry était arrivée elle aussi. En sachant que mon oncle et ma tante détestaient plus que tout la magie et qu'il n'aimaient pas beaucoup Harry non plus, l'arrivée de Hedwige un mot à la patte était plutôt étrange. Étonnée de s'avoir pour qu'elle raison, les Dursley avaient refoulé leur répulsion je m'installais à genoux sur le banc pour mieux voir et interrogeais mon frère :

- Pour quel raison la tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon t'envoient-ils un mot?

- Se ne sont pas eux, me répondit Harry, c'est Hagrid.

Curieuse je me penchais un peu plus, pour lire le mot qui invitait Harry à prendre le thé avec lui, tout en posant mon coude sur son épaule.

- Tu vas y aller? L'interrogeais-je.

- Oui je pense. Me répondit il en me souriant.

- Je pourrais venir aussi ? Demandais-je voulant à tout prix rencontrer le garde de chasse.

- Oui bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à se qu'on y aille tous, dit il avant de se tourner vers Ron qui lisais sa lettre, tu voudra venir aussi?

- Hein? Répondit celui ci déconcerté.

Abandonnant la conversation pour m'intéresser à mon propre courrier. Je voulus me retourner mais oubliant que j'étais à genoux sur le banc je tombai à la renverse et me retrouvai hébétée sur le sol de la grande salle. Certain regard don ceux de Ron et Harry était poser sur moi anxieux. Harry allait se lever sans doute pour me remettre sur mes pied mais un garçon au cheveux brun et au vêtement de serpentard me tandis la main. J'hésitais quelque seconde puis la saisie. Il m'aida a me remettre debout et mes yeux vert se plongèrent dans ses yeux bleu océan avec de grand cils foncés. Il ne me lâcha pas la main, il était plus grand que moi il était sans doute un peu plus âgé, ces cheveux atteignait ses épaules, il ne faisait pas partie de notre année et je ne connaissais pas son nom.

- Tu t'es fais mal ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Je heu... Non... Ça va, bredouillais-je. Oui je vais bien.

- Très bien, dit il en me lâchant la main.

Et il sortie de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. Complètement déboussolée je fixais l'entrée. Était ce le garçon qui m'avait tiré d'affaire avec Rusard ou alors étais-je juste en train de rêver ? La voix de Harry me ramena à la raison.

- Alice... Alice ! Ça va ?

- ... Quoi ? Heu oui bien sur ça va je suis en pleine forme!

- Bon si tu le dis... Soupira t-il guère convaincu.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veut pas que l'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie? Demanda Ron. Tu as l'air d'être complètement perdu.

- Je vous assure je vais bien... Je suis juste étonnée d'avoir réussi à tomber si bas...

Ma piteuse plaisanterie leurs arracha un sourire.

- Ça pour tomber bas tu es tomber bas ma petite ! Lança une voix que je connaissait bien derrière moi. Je me retournais juste a temps pour voir George enchaîner:

- Oui le petit poussin est tombé de son nie?

- Ou plutôt notre petit Alice est tombée de son banc... Renchérie Fred en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas fais mal, dit George avec un peu plus de sérieux.

- Oui Alice retient ceci : la curiositée est un vilain défaut!

- Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve.

- Ça te servira de leçon à fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

- Peut être qu'un beau jour cette petite cessera enfin d'être une fouineuse, dit George en s'adressant À Fred avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE ! Criais-je JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-FOUINEUSE ! Et puis vous êtes bien mal placer pour me conseiller en la matière. Rappelez moi qui fouille le château de fond en comble toutes les nuits ?

- Ah, Ma'mzelle Alice vous dites ça parce que vous êtes jalouse de ne pas en être ! Renchérit Lee.

- Absolument ! Répliquais-je.

Mon sourire s'élargis et je me mit a rire avec eux. Ils quittèrent la salle en m'ébouriffant une fois encore le cheveux au passage. Encore une fois je les regardais s'éloigner quand Harry me tendis le paquet que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de déballer :

- Tu le regardera plus tard, me dit-il, ou nous allons être en retard...

- Oui tu as raison. Chuchotais-je.

- Met le dans ton sac alors, me dit Ron, et pourquoi tu chuchote ?

- Je ne sais pas... Lui répondis-je distinctement cette fois si, on y va?

- Allons-y.

* * *

><p>Le cachot où avait lieu les cours de potions me fit frissonner, je n'avais encore jamais vue de pièce aussi sombre, et sinistre, le froid qui y régnait n'arrangeait rien. Mais se n'était pas à cause de l'ambiance lugubre de la salle que j'avais détesté se cour, car si il faisait froid ici ce n'était rien comparé au regard glacé du professeur Rogue. Il commença par faire l'appelle, de sa voix froide neutre il lisait les noms des élèves sans jamais changer de ton. Il marqua une pose après le nom de Parvati. "Potter Alice…" Il leva les yeux vers la classe et me scruta, j'ai cru une seconde discerner dans son regard une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie. Mais j'ai du me tromper car il reprit avec une voix méprisante :<p>

- Ah oui, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... Célébrité.

Malfoy et ses deux crétins de gardes du corps Crabes et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leur main. Pitoyable... Le professeur Rogue termina la liste rapidement sans faire de nouveau commentaire.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation de potion, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il régnait un silence total dans la salle de cours, si bien que l'on entendais chaque mot distinctement.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissent échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sences... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ses bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Dès cette instant j'ai comprit que je n'aimerais pas ces cours, pas ce professeur. Prétentieux, Orgueilleux… Après quelque instant de silence Rogue lança soudainement :

- Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'ardoise ?

- Un somnifère, la goute du mort vivant, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi visiblement il ne s'attendait pas a se que je réponde. C'était comme s'il ne s'était même pas adresser a moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'avais feuilletée mes livre comme tout le monde mais contrairement à Granger, je n'avais rien appris pas coeur. Hermione, qui avais lever sa main a l'instant où le professeur Rogue avais poser la question, me regardais aussi avec un air surpris.

- Mlle Potter pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous prenez la parole sans y avoir été invitée ? Me demanda t-il.

- Mais je...

- Mr Potter était interrogé, me coupa t-il, vous saurez tous a l'avenir que dans mon cours les élèves ne parle pas sans autorisation. Est ce bien claire ?

- Je... Oui, mais...

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandée de vous justifier. Maintenant Mr Potter auriez vous l'obligeance de nous où iriez vous chercher un bélosard si je vous en demandais un ?

Je gratifiais Rogue d'un regard noir en croisant les main sur ma poitrine pendant que Hermione levait sa main dans (celons moi) l'intention d'effleurer des doits les voûtes de la salle. D'un point de vue personnelle je ne donnerais certainement pas cette satisfaction à Rogue. Il pouvait toujours rêver si il voulait que je prenne à nouveau la parole pendant son cour.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, dit Harry penaud.

Avec un rictus méprisant rogue répondit :

- Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie.

- Alors vous pourriez peut être, nous dire qu'elle est la différence entre le nappel et le tue loup ?

Hermione se leva en tendant toujours sa main au dessus de sa tête. Harry soutenait le regard du professeur sans prêter intention au ricanement de la bande à Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit mon frère, mais je crois que Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut être plus de chance avec elle.

- Asseyez vous ! lança t-il a Hermione. Je vois que vous ne vous êtes même pas donner la peine d'ouvrir vos livres avant la rentrer n'est ce pas Potter ? Pour votre information ainsi que la dit mlle Potter le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère puissant appeler goutte de mort vivant, Le bélozard se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et il constitue un antidote à la plus par des poisons. Quand au nappel et au tue loup il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connait aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'attendez vous tous pour prendre des notes ?

Comme tout les autre quoi qu'avec un peu plus de nonchalance je pris ma plume pour noter les informations du professeur Rogue.

- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue nous mis par deux dans le but de préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Je me retrouvais avec Hermione Granger. Le professeur Rogue passait entre les rangs en critiquant scrupuleusement chaque préparation. Il eu un peu de mal a en trouver une pour celle d'Hermione et moi qui formions quand même un duo de choc ! Enfin, pour tout avouez Hermione rattrapais beaucoup mon inattention. Le cour fut interrompue au moment où Neville fit fondre le chaudron de Seamus. Il fut envoyer a l'infirmerie et Rogue en profita pour enlever un point supplémentaire à Gryffondor sans raison valable.

À la sortie du cour je remarquai la tristesse sur le visage de Harry:

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? L'interrogeais-je.

- J'ai déjà fais perdre deux points à Gryffondor... À ton avis pourquoi Rogue me déteste t-il?

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondis Ron. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Fred et George.

- De toute façon, apparemment il déteste tout le monde. Lui dis je en souriant. Allez, t'en fait pas va ! Allons plutôt chez Hagrid.

Avec une bonne humeur étonnante compte tenu du cour de potion calamiteux, je sautillais tout le long du chemin pour nous rendre chez Hagrid. Il habitait une petite cabane biscornu, tout au fond du parc en bordure de la foret interdite. Quand Harry frappa à la porte de la masure un fraqua accompagné d'aboiement retenti avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre, laissent place à l'imposant Homme qui nous avait conduit de la gare à poudlard. Il nous laissa entrer en souriant et en nous priant de faire comme chez nous. Un gros chien noir apparemment nommé Crockdur se jeta sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher méthodiquement le visage.

- Je vous présente Ron, dit à Hagrid, et...

- Et Alice ! Bien sur ! Le portrait de Lily ! Elle lui ressemble autant que tu ressemble à James ! Coupa joyeusement Hagrid, me faisant rougir de plaisir, Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois ! ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Ron. J'ai passée la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.

- La forêt ?! M'exclamais je les yeux pétillant. Ils y ont été ?!

- Ne compte pas la dessus mademoiselle ! Comme son nom l'indique elle est interdite ! Dit Hagrid en me regardant soupçonneux.

- Ils ont plutôt intérêt à me raconter tout ça !

Hagrid nous servit du thé et nous proposa des gâteaux à l'apparence banal et anodine mais en réalité de redoutable serial-casseurs de dents. Hagrid parut ravie de constater que nous mangions ses gâteaux avec un appétit ( plus ou moins réel...). Nous racontons avec entrain notre première semaine de cour. Enchantés de trouver quelqu'un pour se plaindre de Rusard que Hagrid qualifia de vieille ganache nous commencions à monter un plan machiavélique pour que Crockdur flanque la frousse à cette stupide miss Teigne. Hagrid rassura Harry en lui disant qu'il n'avais aucune raison de penser que Rogue le Haïssait. J'écoutais avec intérêt Ron parler de son frère qui vie entouré de dragon quand soudain Harry interrompit la conversation.

-Hagrid ! Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Hagrid le regard fusillant détourna la conversation laissent Harry perplexe et plongé dans ses pensées. Nous retournions donc au château les poches pleine de biscuit que je pris soin de conserver pour Pankec.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que le soir en vidant mon sac que je retrouvais le paquet reçut le matin même. Je reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de la lettre et me précipitât pour la lire.<p>

_Alice Potter _

_Tour de Gryffondor_

_Poudlard_

_ Alice ... Ma Jolie Alice … Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir put être présent pour ton anniversaire cette année encore. Je t'envoie tout mes voeux pour tes 11 ans, et te félicite comme tant d'autre ont du déjà le faire pour ton entrée à Poudlard tout spécialement pour ton admission à Gryffondor. J'espère que pour toi ces sept années serons aussi belles que les miennes à ton âge... Si je te dis de ne pas faire trop de bêtises m'écoutera tu ? J'en doute ... On ne retient pas une tornade, modère quand même tes ardeurs et ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis. Je suis actuellement installé en France d'où mon absence à ton anniversaire. J'attends bientôt de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse. _

_Ton parrain, Remus _

_P.S. Je te joins un cadeau trouvé sur une brocante à Paris, ainsi que du vrai pain à l'ancienne que tu adores et que l'on ne trouve pas ailleurs qu'ici._

Je sortis du paquet un appareil photo Polaroïd, soigneusement emballer dans du papier kraft, qui avait du couter une fortune à Remus. Me promettant de lui écrire très bientôt, je me glissais à l'intérieur de mon lit a baldaquin et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Tout vos avis me font très plaisir, je tiens compte de vos remarques, merci beaucoup ça motive vraiment à écrire. <strong>

**J'en profite aussi pour vous dire qu'à mon sens l'attentat qui à eu lieu mercredi n'est pas anodin et qu'il porte atteinte à notre liberté d'expression, pour laquelle il faut continuée à ce battre. J'ai pas fait science Po, mais je peux quand même vous dire de réfléchir à ce que vous dites sur les réseau sociaux, et de ne pas céder non plus à la panique et à la haine qu'il essai de provoquer. (Je n'ai aucune prétention juste j'essai de faire quelque chose de ma petite place)**

**Portez vous bien, **

**Jonkille ! 3**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Voler et autres banalités

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois désolée pour l'orthographe, je me relie plusieurs fois mais je suis consciente qu'il reste des fautes. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est intéresser pour faire de la correction, il peut me laisser un message ;) **

**À bientôt ! **

Chapitre 7 : Voler et autres banalitées

- ... pas sûr que ça va marcher...

- On peut toujours essayer... Chuchota-t-il à son frère. Ce serait du jamais vue...

- Qu'est ce qui serait du jamais vue ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant auprès de Fred et George qui parlaient tout bas.

- Rien ! Dit Fred en refermant précipitamment un cahier de cuir.

- À elle on peut lui dire. Dit Lee, que je n'avais pas vue, de sa voix calme et grave.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, elle est des nôtres. N'est ce pas Alice ? Dit George en me jetant un regard insistant.

- Absolument ! Dit-je en hochant la tête sûr de moi. Surtout si il s'agit d'aller jouer un tour à quelqu'un.

- Précisément... Dit Fred en recommençant à chuchoter... Sais tu quelle est la chose...

- ...Que les gens regardent le plus dans cette école ? Continua George.

- Le tableau d'affichage? Essayais-je, où la grande horloge du hall ?

- Les sabliers Alice... Les sabliers compteurs de points. Répondit Lee.

- Voilà de quoi il s'agit...

J'écoutai George m'expliquer le plan jusqu'au bout un sourire grandissant sur mes lèvres tout au long du récit. Le tour du siècle... Si nous réussissons ça fera le tour de l'école.

- Ok comment est ce que l'on si prend ? Demandais-je. On ne se fera pas coller ?

- Il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre... Dit George. C'est la devise des Jumeaux Weasley : Ne te fais pas prendre et il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux.

- Fâcheux... Qui utilise encore se mot ? Charriais-je les garçon.

- Nous ! Répondis Fred solennellement, et toi aussi... Enfin seulement si tu veux entrer dans la bande ..?

- Hum laisse moi réfléchir... dis-je une moue dubitative… Quel question ! Bien sûr que j'en suis ! Riais je, minuit se soir alors ?

- À se soir. Dit Lee en souriant. Fonce tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier cour de vol tout de même ?

- Pour rien au monde ! À plus tard !

Tout le monde attendais le cour de Quiditch avec impatience. Tout les enfants venant de familles de sorciers avaient un millions d'anecdotes vantant leur manières de voler sur un balais. Personnellement habitant jusqu'à mes huit ans dans un village moldu et sur le chemin de traverse, il ne m'était arriver de voler uniquement de rare fois derrière mon père. Mais je ne me serais jamais permis de me vanter... Enfin presque pas... Bon d'accord j'avais raconté à l'école entière mes exploits sur un balais ! Je me dépêchais de rejoindre les autres Gryffondor qui étaient déjà descendu dans le parc pour notre première leçon.

C'était un temps comme je l'aime, un soleil qui chauffe doucement la peau, avec un tout petit peu de vent, qui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je pouvais observer la forêt interdite depuis le terrain de Quiditch, les feuilles des arbres se balançant au grès du vent. Tellement attirante, belle. Magique… Comment des gens pouvaient ils en avoir peur ? J'irais un jour dans cette forêt. Je demanderais aux garçon de m'y accompagner, il seront surement d'accord pour enfreindre encore une fois les règles…

Les balais étaient alignés sur le gazon, je rêvais de posséder le miens, un vrai balais de course, capable d'accélérer et de prendre des virages serrés, mais les balais était interdit au première année. Fred et George trouvaient que la qualitée des balais de l'école laissait à désirer. Mais peu importe... J'allais apprendre à voler pour de vrai ! Et un jour j'aurais mon propre ballais et je jouerais au quiditch ! Étrangement j'avais toujours été fasciné par ce sport, personne à la maison ne jouait vraiment et les notions de vole de mon père étaient vraiment rudimentaire. Quand on sortait sur le chemin de traverse je pouvais contempler les balais de la vitrine pendant des heures. Je couru rejoindre Harry et Ron déjà à côté des balais, juste à temps pour voir arriver une dame aux cheveux gris coupés court.

- Bonjour à tous ! Dit elle énergiquement. Je suis Madame Bibine, je serais votre enseignante dans cette discipline qu'est le Quiditch. Tout d'abord quelque règles à respecter…

Blablabla… Des règles, des règlements et encore des règles… Seulement, voler ce n'est pas ça ! Voler c'est la liberté… Et moi j'ai besoin d'être libre, j'ai besoin de rire, de rêver, de vivre ! Pourtant les autres élèves boivent ses paroles, ils n'ont jamais été attentif pendant aucun des cours jusqu'à présent. Moi je veux le vivre cette envole ! Le vivre pour de vrai avec l'air qui vous fouette le visage, et la terre loin sous vos yeux.

- … Bien, placez vous à côté de vos ballais et dites debout.

- Youpiii ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Criais je en trépignant…

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends, vas y, me chuchota Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu peur je crois, lui répondis je doucement en baladant mon regard sur les autres personnes… Malfoy avais déjà son ballais en main tandis que Hermione étonnamment n'arrivait pas à le faire grimper jusqu'à ça main, va y toi !

- Debout !

A peine avait il prononcé la formule que son balais était déjà dans sa main. J'avais une boule dans la gorge… Et si ça ne marchait pas, si jamais je me révélais incapable de faire fonctionner un balais…

- Ah toi maintenant… Me chuchota Harry.

- Bon d'accord… Debout ! Ordonnais je, et le balais fut dans ma main aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait été pour Harry.

- Hé ben tu vois !

- Je… Je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde ! J'avais déjà voler je te signal !

- Bien sûr... Sans doute autant que moi… Me dit il avec un sourire complice.

- Bien ! Maintenant, reprit Mme Bibine, enfourchez vos balais, cramponnez vous bien, et frapper du pied par terre pour vous élevez de quelque centimètres. Et de quelque centimètres seulement !

Je saisis le manche et je m'envole doucement. Je ferme les yeux… Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon coeur, le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux… Tout semble tellement naturel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie ! Je vole ! Encore plus haut, le vent est de plus en plus agité… J'ouvre les yeux, la vue est magnifique, je vois le château, la forêt, les montagnes et le terrain, en bas tout en bas… Mince ! Le sol ! Je suis trop haut ! Bien trop haut ! Je n'avais pas le droit de grimper autant ! Je vois la prof énervée au sol. Je me rapproche, quelque chose ne vas pas. Les autres se mettent à courir dans la même direction, ils semblent inquiet. Cependant Mme Bibine ne semble pas très intéressée par mon escapade.

- Mlle Potter je vous prierais de redescendre immédiatement ! Me crie elle avant de courir rejoindre les élèves. M. Londubat descendez tout de suite ! Maitrisez votre balais !

En me rapprochant de la terre ferme que j'ai compris. Neville était lui aussi monté trop haut, mais il ne maitrisait rien du tout ! Il allait tomber ! Et Mme Bibine n'avait pas de balais ! Il fallait absolument que j'aille l'aider ! J'accélère, je me rapproche. Trop tard Neville glisse et tombe ! Inquiète j'atterris en trombe au milieu des autres ! Malfoy me regarde ses yeux lançant des éclaires, d'autres ont l'air surprit. Je me fais un passage au milieu de l'attroupement. Ça ne semble pas être trop grave, je ne suis pas la seule à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mme Bibine emmena Neville à l'infirmerie en précisant bien que personne n'avais le droit de grimper sur son balais sous peine d'une expulsion immédiate.

- Tu dois être très fière de toi Potter ! Dit une voix désagréable dans mon dos. Harry et moi nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour toiser Malfoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Harry agressif en prenant ma défense.

- Simplement que tu dois être très fière de ta petite démonstration non ? La chute de se lourdeau de Neville t'as permis de faire la maligne encore une fois !

- Neville n'est pas lourdeau ! Dit je indignée, Et j'imagine que toi tu dois être bien embêté que je vole beaucoup mieux que toi ? Je croyais que tu avais faillit entrée dans l'équipe de Grande Bretagne ?

Malfoy nous bousculât pour sortir du groupe et ramassa quelque chose à l'endroits où Neville était tombé.

- Tiens donc, dit il, peut être que si Londubat avait regardez ce truc débile que lui a envoyé ça grand mère, il se serait peut être souvenu, qu'il valait mieux retomber sur son énorme postérieur !

Fulminante de rage je serrais les poings et fit un pas vers lui mais Hermione me tira par la manche.

- Non Alice ! Je n'imagine même pas tout les ennuis que tu vas avoir rien que pour avoir volé si haut tout à l'heure ! Ne va pas te rajouter des problèmes à cause d'un imbécile comme Malfoy !

En colère je me dégageais, ayant horreur que l'on me dicte ma conduite… Juste à temps pour voir Malfoy décoller sur son ballais suivie de près par Harry en hurlant.

- Si tu y tiens tellement viens le chercher Potter !

- Non ! Cria Hermione en voyant Harry s'envoler. Mme Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger ! Tu va nous attirer des ennuies !

Harry s'éleva à toute vitesse, et avec un telle naturel que m'a surprise m'enleva toute envie de le rejoindre pour l'aider. C'était ça que l'on appelait savoir voler ! C'était comme une évidence Harry était fait pour ça ! Tout les élèves suivaient avec attention le duel entre Harry et Malfoy les filles gloussaient et quand Harry fonça droit sur Malfoy qui l'évita de justesse les élèves Gryffondor applaudir à tout rompre en hurlant de joie. Soudain Malfoy lança la petite boule en verre le plus haut et le plus loin possible. Harry se pencha sur son balais et fonça à toute vitesse droit sur la petite boule qui descendait dangereusement vers le sol. Certain des élèves crièrent, d'autres se cachèrent les yeux. Moi je ne quittais pas Harry des yeux , il tendit la main et attrapa la sphère et redressa son manche pour atterrir en douceur sans se heurter contre le sol. Tout les élèves se précipitèrent sur lui euphorique applaudissant à tout rompre. Un petit sourire au lèvre je les suivi doucement pour aller me placer à côté de mon frère.

- Harry tu voles génialement bien ! Dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

- Ouais tu as été fantastique ! Je renchérie.

- Toi aussi tu vole bien Alice, me répondit il.

- Ben je… Bredouillais-je en m'empourprant.

- Ça c'est bien vrai, confirma un élève.

- Si vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe de Quiditch dans deux ans tout les deux je suis près à manger mon chapeau. Scanda Seamus, Potter et Potter champions de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor !

- Promis on ne vous ferra pas payer les autographes, souriais-je.

- Harry Potter!

Mon sourire s'effaça instantanément, je me mordis les lèvres. Le professeur McGonnagal se précipitait vers nous. Je mettais un regard anxieux à Harry qui semblait avoir prit un coup de poings dans l'estomac. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.

- Jamais depuis que je suis à poudlard… Dis elle en état de choc. Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…

- Ce n'est pas de ça faut, professeur, dit Ron précipitamment, c'est Malfoy qui…

- Taisez vous Weasley. Venez avec moi Potter.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait laissez nous vous expliquer ! L'implorais-je en leur courant après.

- Ça ira comme ça Mlle Potter !

- Plus ...

- J'ai dis ça ira comme ça !

Je restais plantée au milieu de la pelouse regardant Harry qui s'éloignait après m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. Je retournais auprès des autres élèves une pierre aux creux de mon estomac. Harry allait ce faire renvoyé… Malfoy et ses deux gorilles d'acolyte abordais un sourire triomphant. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupais instantanément.

- Je te préviens Malfoy si tu fais le moindre commentaire, je te rappelle l'humiliation qu'Harry vient de t'infliger et au besoin je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre un poing dans la figure.

Il referma la bouche devant mon air menacent et ma baguette à la main, mais Crabe et Goyle serrèrent leur poings.

- Alice ! Hermione semblait scandalisée.

- Ça ira pour cette fois Potter, mais parle moi encore sur se ton, et tu risque de perdre ce petit sourire fière, dit Malfoy en se rapprochant tout près de moi.

- Tu parles de celui que tu affiche toujours sur ton sale visage arrogant quand tu te pavane dans les couloirs ? Furieusement je pointais ma baguette sur ça poitrine tandis qu'il reculais d'un pas en brandissant la sienne.

Les élèves avais formé un cercle autour de nous les Serpentard d'un coté les Gryffondor de l'autre. Hermione continuait de marmonnée que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Ma respiration était atlante et je me demandais qu'elle sort je pourrai bien lui lancer si il osait m'attaquer. Le problème c'est que je n'en connaissait pas tant que ça.

- Tu vas payé ça Potter !

- Ah oui ? Essai un peu pour voir ! sifflais je entre mes dents.

- POTTER! MALFOY!

Voyant madame Bibine arriver je baissais immédiatement ma baguette. Merlin…

- La partie du règlement stipulant qu'il est interdit de ce battre dans les couloirs vous aurais elle échapper ? Dit elle avec colère.

- Non professeur, marmonna Malfoy.

- Bien techniquement, dis-je incapable de tenir ma langue, nous ne sommes pas dans un couloir, professeur.

- Mlle Potter je vous prierais de ne pas aggraver votre cas ! Lundi 18 heures dans mon bureau tout les deux !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Malfoy en même temps que moi.

- Exactement vous n'échapperez pas à votre retenu.

- Plus ...

- Ça ira Miss Potter !

* * *

><p>- Oh allez Alice c'est pas si grave ! Me dis Ron.<p>

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! S'exclama Hermione alors que nous nous dirigions dans la grande salle, je te l'avais bien dit que vous alliez avoir de ennui Harry et toi !

- Oh c'est sur que ce n'est pas Miss Parfaite qui irai défendre quelqu'un elle ! Lui dit Ron avec colère.

- Très bien ! Très bien Miss Parfaite va immédiatement aller à la bibliothèque et va vous laissez régler vos problèmes tout seul.

- J'espère que Harry ne sera pas renvoyé ! Dis-je inquiète alors que Ron et moi nous installions à table.

En parlant du loup… Harry s'installa avec nous complètement abasourdi…

- Merlin, tu es renvoyé ?! M'exclamais je.

- Je suis attrapeur de l'équipe de quiditch de Gryffondor…

- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- Je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor… Dit il encore sous le choc.

- Quoi ! Mais tu… Dis je.

- Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- McGonnagal m'a emmené voir le capitaine de l'équipe. Elle a dit que j'avais intérêt a m'entrainer sérieusement et de battre les Serpentard au match pour racheter ma conduite, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue une chose pareille que j'ai un don. Ils avaient tout les deux l'air ravie.

-Je... waouh… Dis je d'un voie plate.

- Attrapeur ! Mais les première année ne joue jamais ! S'exclama Ron. Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…

- Un siècle, c'est Dubois qui me la dit. Je commence l'entrainement la semaine prochaine, mais Dubois tient a garder le secret. Et tu sais ce que McGonnagal a ajouté ? Continua il en se tournant vers moi, elle a dit que papa serait fier de moi, qu'il avait été un excellent joueur.

- Hé bien félicitations ! Dis je d'une voix qui se voulais enjouée.

Je savais que je devrais me réjouir pour lui mais malgré tout ses révélations me faisais l'effet d'une calque. Moi je l'avais défendu et je me retrouvais coincée en retenu avec Malfoy et lui était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiditch… Et papa… J'en avais presque les larmes au yeux. Moi aussi je volais bien non ? Et c'était aussi la première fois que je touchais un balais.

Fred et George débarquèrent en trombe dans la grande salle et vinrent ce joindre à nous.

- Bravo, dit George à voie basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi on est dans l'équipe, comme batteur !

- Cette année ont gagne la coupe c'est sur ! Dit Fred, on avais plus gagné depuis le départ de Charlie, mais cette fois on a une équipe formidable. Tu dois être vraiment très bon Harry ! Dubois en sautait de joie.

- Bon il faut qu'on y aille… Commença George. Ça ne va pas Alice ?

- Oh! Je ...

- Elle a une retenu lundi, dit Ron pour moi.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Harry soudain inquiet.

- Oh Lys je suis désolée ! Me dit Harry en entourant un bras autour de mon épaule. Après que je leur eu racontée ma dispute avec Malfoy.

- Oh allons Alice, me dit George gentiment, il faut un début à tout, une retenu quand on fais partie du clan Weasley ça fais partie du quotidien.

- Et oui, renchérie Fred, c'est la rançon de la gloire ! Et puis l'essentiel c'est que tu ai réussi à boucler le clapet de ce petit morveux ! Je te félicite tu progresses vite !

Ces dernières phrase me rendirent le sourire.

- Et puis avec le dernier coup de Harry, compléta George, il ne sera jamais plus dégoûté ! Bon aller M'lle rebelle, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille il parait que Lee a trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école !

- Je parie que c'est celui qui ce trouve derrière la statut de Gregory le hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré des la première semaine. A tout à l'heure.

- Attendez ! Dis je alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, je ne le connais pas moi je viens !

_Remus Lupin _

_France_

_Cher Remus,_

_Le temps semble être passé tellement vite depuis la dernière fois où tu ma vue ! Maintenant je suis à Poudlard et j'ai eu mon premier cour de vole. Est ce vrais que Papa à été joueur de Quiditch ? Harry va faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je te promets que j'en serais aussi l'an prochain. En attendant, s'il te plais ne soit pas fâché, mais j'ai eu une retenue aujourd'hui. Mais c'était pour me défendre, alors, c'est moins grave non ? Aujourd'hui Lee Jordan à trouvé un passage secret, mais Fred et George le connaissaient déjà, il se trouve derrière la statut de Gregory le hautain et il mène jusqu'au parc ! Fred ma promit qu'il m'en montrerait d'autres bientôt ! Quel dommage que tu t'installes en France quand je n'y suis plus. J'espère que l'on se verra bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Alice _


End file.
